


Инстаграм

by deafness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Modeling, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafness/pseuds/deafness
Summary: У Криса глаза горят как у ребенка перед Рождеством в предвкушении подарков, а внутри Чанеля будто все обрывается.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Инстаграм

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на фестиваль Fanfiction Fest Wu Yifan 2019. (https://vk.com/wuyifaan)  
> Зарисовка, по которой была написана работа: https://vk.com/wall-129500367_3823?api_access_key=b173503cf3dbdffcd6
> 
> Да, это читерство, но что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе хд  
> Ифань в начале: https://sun9-9.userapi.com/c858436/v858436888/e3daf/YtkCo9m-zm4.jpg   
> https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c858032/v858032246/f07a2/8yINAp3FlEY.jpg  
> Чанель: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/68/80/0168805d5064bd7bdf6450feb3cac6d3.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a4/8f/f4/a48ff4dcc044f43c41d75a24961d36ab.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/05/d3/ed/05d3edf673262bc728e9c7c75384d78d.jpg

Чанель с глупой улыбкой вертел в руках красивое кольцо с небольшими бриллиантами, фантазируя о том, как сделает Ифаню предложение, пока ждал своего будущего мужа у павильона, где проходила очередная фотосессия для какого-то глянца. Внутрь заходить не хотелось, да и Крис настоятельно рекомендовал не приходить на его съемки: отвлекается он на любимого парня.

Идея позвать Ифаня замуж у Чанеля возникла довольно давно, наверное, чуть ли не в первый же месяц отношений, четыре года назад, потому что он влюбился по уши и, как наивный ребенок, мечтал о любви до гроба. В общем-то, даже спустя столько лет совместной жизни и быта ничего не изменилось. Серьезно решился на предложение он тоже давненько, если быть точным, где-то полгода назад. Он даже помнит то утро, когда, наблюдая за спящим Ифанем, скорее даже любуясь его милой мордашкой, осознал, что хочет делать так всю жизнь. Чанель чертовски сильно любит своего парня, и сделать его своим мужем стало мечтой последних шести месяцев.

Конечно, он не каждый день только об этом и думал, вынашивая планы о самом красивом предложении, которое было бы достойно его шикарного Криса, но вариантов он и правда рассмотрел очень много. Его не устраивали банальности, потому что Крис не простил бы ему что-то попсовое и заезженное. Но в то же время Ифань не из тех, кто согласился бы лезть на Эверест, чтобы получить там предложение руки и сердца. Проще говоря, Чанель так ломал себе голову, что обычный ресторан или ужин дома при свечах уже не казался ему таким уж банальным.

— Как прошла съемка? — Чан улыбается, обнимая своего уставшего парня, который, только увидев его у машины, тут же понесся ему в руки, чтобы устало повиснуть и пожаловаться на то, как болят ноги и спина.

— Ненавижу сниматься для рекламы одежды, мне пришлось сменить так много луков, — Ифань немного ноет, но Чану это даже нравится. Но вот то, что парень отстраняется и достает из кармана телефон, чтобы записать очередную историю о том, как любимый парень встретил его после фотосессии, — уже нет, потому что иногда Крис перебарщивал.  
Чанель успевает только чмокнуть Криса в губы (очень хотел это сделать на фоне теплых мыслей о свадьбе), перед тем как Крис открывает Инстаграм и выбирает красивый фильтр. Чану сердечки из глаз с искрами кажутся дурацкими и на самом деле раздражают, потому что глаза Ифаня очень красивые и не требуют фильтров. Жаль, что сам Ифань этого не понимает.

— Рассказал? Можем ехать домой? — Чан вздыхает, устав мило позировать. Ему хотелось просто и без камеры обнимать любимого парня.

— Зануда, — Крис довольно улыбается, не особо воспринимая всерьез недовольство Чанеля тем, что Ифань почти всю свою жизнь транслирует в Инстаграм. Это его работа: по-другому просто не получится оставаться популярным, интересным и востребованным у рекламодателей.

***

— Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? — спрашивает Чанель, когда они уже оказываются дома. Он закрывает парню глаза платком, чтобы довести его до ванной, где его ожидал сюрприз.

— День, когда я получу какой-нибудь подарок? — улыбается Крис, чувствуя, как его раздевают. Обувь он стягивает сам и осторожно идет за Чаном.

— Почти, но я могу тебе помочь: сегодня четвертое декабря, — Чанель неспроста напоминает дату, ведь Ифань часто не помнит, какой сегодня день, и без своего менеджера, наверное, и шагу ступить не смог бы в верном направлении.

— О! Я помню, сегодня же годовщина нашего первого секса! Который ты запорол: так сильно перенервничал, что кончил, стоило тебе только войти, — смеется Ифань, обожая эту историю и каждый раз о ней вспоминая при удобном случае, как сейчас. За то, что вспомнил, он закономерно получает наказание: Чан слегка кусает его в изгиб шеи и предупредительно рычит. — Ну Чанни, мне все равно понравилось, — и это правда.

Криса поразило то, что Чанель действительно настолько сильно влюбился в него, что распереживался и боялся облажаться, а потом заперся в ванной после своего позора и не хотел оттуда выходить, боясь, что Крис будет над ним издеваться. Еще бы: Крис — мечта всего университета, трахнуть его задницу желали без исключения все, а когда такая честь выдалась столь несуразному созданию, как Чанель, то он не смог даже Криса возбудить. К сожалению для Чанеля, этот день настолько сильно въелся в память Крису, что он сделал из него памятную дату. Все же не просто так Чанель боялся, что Крис будет над ним издеваться. Но рассчитывал он на болезненные тычки в его сторону и еще ниже опустившуюся репутацию, а получил самого Ифаня и все его приданое, который просто много над ним шутил, а еще искренне полюбил.

— Ты снова издеваешься надо мной, это не могло понравиться, — фыркает Чанель.

— Ты краснел и смущался, как первоклассник. Когда наконец-то я смог вытащить тебя из ванной, нес всякую чушь, и, заикаясь, пытался оправдаться… А потом так трепетно обнимал меня во сне… — Фань вздыхает, каждый раз с теплом в груди вспоминая то утро, когда проснулся раньше и ощутил жаркие и сильные объятья Чанеля, а ведь засыпали они отвернувшись друг от друга и на приличном расстоянии, потому что Чан просто боялся к нему прикоснуться, и, если бы Крис не настоял, он бы вообще уехал домой как можно скорее.

Чанель улыбается, обнимая сейчас Криса, ведь знает все, что он скажет наперед. Но ему будет приятно слушать об этом и на пятую, десятую, двадцатую годовщину их неудачного первого секса, ведь Крис всегда говорит об этом с такой нежностью, будто Чанель вовсе и не опозорился в тот день.

— Может, хватит ностальгировать? Снимай с меня повязку и показывай свой подарок, надеюсь, это будешь голый ты в полной боевой готовности, — хмыкает Крис, потому что надоело стоять, ничего не видеть и чувствовать, что Чанель там предается воспоминаниям.

— Готовности любить тебя дольше пяти минут уж точно, — Чан усмехается, открывая двери в ванную, чтобы войти внутрь.

— Двух, Чан, пять было с раздеванием, — подначивает Крис.

Чанель только глаза закатывает и, раздевшись, раз уж Крис этого хочет, наконец стягивает с лица парня платок, позволяя ему увидеть их ванную, украшенную в лучших традициях романтического вечера на годовщину памятной даты.

— Я надеюсь, это для того, чтобы отпраздновать твой очередной триумф, а не помянуть тот курьез? — усмехается Крис, не без любования разглядывая обнаженного Чанеля, который за годы их отношений стал настолько красивым и желанным со всеми полагающимися кубиками, накаченными руками и выпирающей грудью, что от того девственника не осталось и следа. Да, ко всему прочему Крис у Чанеля был первым.

— Конечно, для очередного триумфа! Кажется, после того я больше не заставлял тебя в себе сомневаться, — хмыкает Чанель, даже немного обиженно.

— О да, трахаешься ты и правда как бог, — Крис подходит к Чану вплотную и с удовольствием кладет руки на его грудь. — Я тебя как следует воспитал, — с гордостью заявляет Ифань, а Чану просто не с чем поспорить. Все, что он умеет, — это только благодаря Крису. — Сфоткаешь меня?

И вот он снова все портит своим Инстаграмом, только Чанель не смеет ему возражать: все-таки он сегодня подпишется терпеть эту сторону Ифаня всю жизнь. Чан давно для себя осознал, что оно того стоит. Ифань стоит всего, что у него есть, без исключения.

— Ты даже в ванну не залезешь? — удивляется Ель, когда Крис просто садится на нее, слегка прикрыв свое обнаженное тело полотенцем.

— Нет, эту красоту, — он ведет рукой вдоль своих длиннющих ног, — под пеной прятать нельзя, — фыркает он и позирует, чтобы вышло и сексуально и эстетично одновременно, а когда видит, что Чан уже начинает нервничать, все же благодарит его и забирает свой телефон.

— Ну все, длинноногий мой, давай полезай в ванну, потом посмотришь, — Чану не терпелось уже расслабиться с парнем, заняться сексом, сделать ему наконец предложение. В телефоне посидеть еще успеет потом, а его стремление сделать Ифаня своим женихом ждать не может.

— Ну ладно, — фыркает Крис и, отложив телефон так, чтобы он ему всегда был доступен(мало ли что), все-таки ложится к Чанелю, удобно устраиваясь на его широкой груди. — Кайф. После такой тяжелой съемки самое то. Черт, ты чудо, спасибо, — мычит от удовольствия Крис, жмурясь.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Чанель счастливо улыбается и целует Криса за ушком. Все же радовать парня ему очень нравилось.

— Но это ведь не конец концертной программы? — усмехается Ифань, поглаживая руки парня.

— Возможно, — Чан довольно улыбается, переплетая с любимым пальцы одной руки, пока вторая опускается ниже, поглаживая низ живота. — Если ты пообещаешь, что не потянешь меня сразу в кровать.

— Секс в воде? Ты и правда основательно подготовился, — Фань запрокидывает назад голову, кусая губы. После своих слов Чанель сразу же стал действовать, и его ласки будоражили изнутри.

— Все для тебя, — Чанель с улыбкой целует шею своего будущего мужа, принимаясь медленно его растягивать, чтобы проникновение не было таким болезненным. Они не занимались сексом уже пару дней, а тут еще и в воде. — Ох, обожаю, когда ты так сжимаешься в первые разы, — он закусывает губу, потому что даже пальцами ощущать узость любимого тела было невероятно.

— Заткнись, — рычит Крис, жмурясь от болезненных ощущений. — Лучше смазки добавь.

Чанеля же только забавляет то, как мило Крис капризничает, но он его слушает, ведь как иначе? Он аккуратнее проникает внутрь пальцами и жарко целует чувствительную шею и затылок, чтобы Ифань скорее расслабился.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, насколько секс… знаешь, о доверии? — Фань иногда любит пофилософствовать. Вот как сейчас, прямо в то время как Чанель его растягивает, чтобы отвлечься и скорее принять в себя что-то ощутимее тонких пальцев. — Впустить кого-то в свое тело… позволить чужой плоти проникнуть внутрь, открыться перед кем-то настолько сильно, чтобы мышцы болели от натяжения, Чан? — глотает окончания он, потому что Чанель давит на простату, вырывая из него тяжелые вздохи.

Чанель прикасается губами к скулам Ифаня, пока слушает его слова, и прикрывает глаза, понимая, о чем он, ведь как раз у Чанеля с Ифанем все случилось именно так. Но это не значит, что самого Ифаня Чан осуждает за то, что раскрывался он далеко не только перед ним одним. Главное — сейчас они вместе, и Ифань скоро станет его мужем, а его слова заимеют еще большую силу в сердце Чана. Он ведет носом по его щеке, делая ещё несколько движений пальцами, и наслаждается тихим сдавленным вздохом.

— Ты цитируешь свой пост в Инстаграме? — Пак с усмешкой прикусывает основание шеи, припоминая, что когда-то Ифань писал большой пост о доверии в своем блоге. Крис на это только глаза закатывает, ведь он тут в романтику пытается, а Чан как всегда. — Но ты прав, только не секс, а любовь. Потому что сексом занимаются все, кому не лень, а любовью только те, кто может открыть себя для своего любимого человека, — он мягко целует губы, шепотом спрашивая, готов ли Ифань.

— Пожалуйста, — так же тихо шепчет Фань, задерживая дыхание и жмурясь, когда Чан наконец проникает в него. — Господи… — он цепляется за бортики ванны, размышляя о том, что он и правда занимался сексом со многими парнями, но лишь Чан запал в душу, лишь Чан сумел влюбить его в себя, раскрыть его по-настоящему, лишь Чану он позволяет делать то, что не позволял другим. Ему так хорошо сейчас, что не хотелось думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о своем парне, о его горячем члене внутри и о том, что только Чанелю Крис может дать все, что у него есть, может открыться перед ним и наслаждаться тем, как двигается внутри твердая плоть.

Чанель жмурится, чувствуя, как удовольствие сковывает не только его, но и Ифаня. В этом он видит самую большую прелесть, ведь они с любимым действительно могут соединить не только свои души, но и тела, чтобы чувствовать каждое прикосновение, разделенное на двоих. Чан почти не отрывается от мягких губ, целуя нежно, а руками сжимая его бедра. Они почти не двигаются, Ифань лишь размеренно покачивает тазом, задыхаясь в руках Чанеля от незабываемых ощущений.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Чан, улыбаясь, когда Фань поворачивает к нему голову и так искренне смотрит с теми же чувствами на дне черных зрачков, как и у него. Он знает, что его тоже любят, иначе они сейчас тут просто не находились бы.

Вместо ответа Фань впивается в губы Чанеля, пытаясь двигаться быстрее, только вот его парень не дает ему это сделать, принимая более удобную позу и толкаясь теперь сам. Ифань тихо стонет от каждого глубокого точного толчка, все еще ощущая с каждым проникновением легкую боль, но это, черт возьми, безумно возбуждает. Крис любил, когда Чан не трясся над ним, а просто брал, как сейчас, так жадно и чертовски горячо. Он теряется во времени, наслаждаясь тем, что делает с ним Чанель, потому что ему напрочь сносит голову от чувств, которые заполняют его через край вместе с крепким членом.

Он просит еще, мычит в поцелуи, и сам пытается целовать чувствительную шею Чана, пока их удовольствие не достигает пика, яркими вспышками зудящей неги расходясь по телу. Крис загнанно дышит, откидываясь на грудь Чанеля, пока тот крепко прижимал его к себе, незаметно доставая из-под одного цветка обручальное кольцо.

Чанель набирает в руку с ним пену и, когда любимый открывает глаза, сдувает ее перед его лицом, являя открытую ладонь с символом безграничной любви в ней.

— Блять, я так люблю тебя, — Чанель переводит дыхание, уткнувшись лбом в затылок парня. — Выходи за меня, Фань… Я хочу быть твоим мужем, — Чанель чувствует небывалое облегчение, будто все то накопленное за полгода напряжение наконец покидает его тело, правда сердце все продолжает колотиться как бешеное в ожидании ответа.

Фань кусает покрасневшие губы, стараясь собрать мысли воедино, ведь после оргазма в голове была лишь каша из разных мыслей и чувств, а тут Чан с кольцом.

— Тебя так вдохновил тот мой пост в Инстаграме? — Фань был бы не Ифанем, если бы не парировал Чану за те его слова после его искренней и чувственной речи, но все же вид такого уязвленного и взволнованного парня не дают Крису долго издеваться над ним. — Конечно же да, Чан, я выйду за тебя замуж, я буду твоим мужем, — тараторит он, ощущая как и его теперь переполняют восторг и волнение, пока Чан не целует его так нежно и чувственно, что он забывает обо всем на свете.

Отстранившись, он глупо улыбается и любуется такой же счастливой мордашкой своего любимого человека, который решился на столь серьезный шаг, и это так вдохновляет, что Крису теперь хочется доверить ему не только свое тело, но и всю жизнь.

— Вынимай свои пальцы из моих волос, хочу надеть тебе кольцо, — Чанелю уже просто не терпится.

— Сейчас, подожди, хочу снять это, статистика просто взлетит! Представляешь? А сколько польется запросов на рекламу и сотрудничества по всяким свадебным делам! — у Криса глаза горят, как у ребенка перед Рождеством в предвкушении подарков, а внутри Чанеля будто все обрывается. Неужели это тот самый Ифань, его Ифань, его любимый ласковый звереныш, который только что согласился на его предложение, думает лишь о выгоде, будто бы все это искусственное, какое-то постановочное. Он сжимает в руке кольцо, чувствуя дикое сопротивление, когда Крис поворачивается к нему со своим чертовым телефоном. — Хэй, ты чего? Чан? — Крис удивленно касается щеки Чанеля, замечая, как тот изменился в лице.

— Для тебя это все лишь реклама и рекламные контракты? — Чан не узнает свой голос. — Красивая фоточка в Инстаграм для поклонников?

— Чанель, что с тобой? — Крис хмурится, не понимая, что происходит, особенно когда Ель встает и выходит из ванны, оставляя его одного, и от этого становится как-то даже не по себе.

— Что со мной? Дело во мне? — Чан срывает полотенце с крючка и наспех оборачивает его вокруг бедер. — Ты только что… господи, ты только что вытер о мои чувства ноги, а со мной что-то не так?! Я полгода готовился, Ифань. Перебирал тысячи вариантов, так часто воображал себе этот день, когда смогу сделать предложение, достойное тебя, ведь ты просто… Даже сейчас мне кажется, что ты достоин большего, несмотря на то, как сильно сейчас на тебя зол. И знаешь? Ни в одном из этих вариантов не было твоего чертового Инстаграма с дурацкой статистикой, с лайками и сохранением. Ничего из этого! Только ты, только мы! В этот интимный момент, который я хотел разделить только на нас двоих!

Крис тушуется под градом обвинений, ощущая, как некомфортно становится рядом с Чанелем. Все внутри так и желало отбиться от всех обвинений, начать кричать в ответ, что это его работа, что она их двоих кормит, что благодаря этим постам они смогут сделать самую красивую свадьбу, которую только видел мир, но Чанель выглядел так… расстроенно, что Фань не мог что-то сказать.

Чанель сжимает губы, видя, что Крис не собирается ему даже что-то возражать, поэтому просто покидает комнату. Ему давно не было так больно, давно не хотелось просто уйти, несмотря на то, что их отношения никогда не были идеальными и они вначале часто ссорились. Чану казалось, что это в прошлом. Сейчас он понимает, что нет, но даже так не позволяет себе думать о том, что поспешил с предложением. Ему не хочется разочаровываться, не хочется обижаться и злиться на Ифаня, пусть даже все внутри так и подмывало устроить парню бойкот, пока тот сам не поймет, в чем был не прав. Завернувшись в одеяло, он просто хочет скорее уснуть и забыть о своей неудачной попытке. Может быть, когда-нибудь у него получится лучше.

Крису тоже не хочется выяснять отношения с Чанелем, потому что мысли о том, что с любимым надо поговорить, начали затмевать собственные задетые чувства. Он всегда подозревал, что Чан не рад тому, как Крис зарабатывает на жизнь, но впервые сталкивается с истерикой, впервые так сильно чувствует стойкое желание отстоять свое дело, свою любимую работу, которая приносит ему удовольствие. Да, ему важно делиться со своей аудиторией всем, что с ним происходит, и, если Чан хочет стать его мужем, он должен с этим смириться, как Крис мирится с тем, что Чанель может сутками не вставать из-за компьютера, полностью поглощенный новым проектом. Фань редко позволяет себе возмущаться из-за длительного отсутствия секса, когда у Чана горят дедлайны, потому что понимает, что сам вынуждает Чана ждать порой месяцами, когда он уезжает на съемки в другие страны. Ему всегда казалось, что они нашли гармонию, когда могут работать в свое удовольствие, отдаваясь любимому делу, а потом с той же страстью занимать все свое свободное время друг другом. Ему правда в голову прийти не могло, почему Чанель так сильно разозлился на него сейчас.

Спать на диване неприкольно. Крис не делал этого уже, наверное, года два по причине ссор, но сегодня Чанель ясно дал понять, выкинув его подушку на пол, что ему в их постели не рады. Крису обидно, потому что он не понимает, чем заслужил такое детское поведение, но все же забрал ее и поплелся в другую комнату. Обидно за испорченный вечер, немного больно из-за открывшейся правды, а когда он думает, что ему через два дня улетать в Париж, то становится еще и грустно. Он ненавидел куда-то уезжать, пока они с Чаном были в ссоре, но внезапно отказаться от съемки он тоже не может. Хотя от этих мыслей самого берет какое-то подростковое сопротивление: будет он еще отказываться от работы из-за своего придурка, который не может ее принять.

Так два дня до вылета Крис и мучается в противоречивом спектре чувств, когда с одной стороны хотелось Чану все объяснить, поговорить по-взрослому, прийти к компромиссу, наладить отношения, а с другой стороны задетое эго не давало даже слово парню сказать. Это на него вылили ушат с говном, чего он должен первым идти на контакт?! Пусть они уже так долго вместе и вроде бы научились разрешать конфликты, но Чанель пусть и мирится.

Тем не менее поговорить все же приходится на третий день после ссоры, в пять утра.

— Чан… я улетаю сейчас… на неделю, помнишь? — Крис не может отказать себе в том, чтобы оставаться с любимым человеком ласковым, ведь за пару дней чувства слегка улеглись, несмотря на то, что сам Чанель все еще ходил чернее тучи.

Чан просыпается от нежных касаний к своей голове, хмурится, не понимая, что происходит, а когда слышит, что ему говорит Крис, внутри все снова опаляет болью. Только не сейчас. В любой другой день, не когда у них в отношениях такой шаткий момент, он бы с улыбкой провел любимого в аэропорт, пожелал удачи, а приехав домой, скинул бы с себя всю одежду и насладился одиночеством, но сейчас все внутри так и горело от негодования. В Криса хотелось впиться и никуда его не пустить.

— Хорошо… Удачной дороги, — только и буркает он, даже не повернувшись к парню. Не хотелось видеть его лицо и осознавать, что снова проигрывает.

Крис поджимает губы, чувствуя себя придурком сейчас, ведь понимает, что Чанеля, кажется, произошедшее в ванной очень задело, но времени в данный момент все выяснять просто нет. Конечно, такое поведение очень обижает, в голове даже появляются глупые мысли о том, что если Крис разобьется на самолете, то Чан будет очень жалеть, что не попрощался нормально, но он гонит их подальше.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он и встает с кровати. Захватив свой чемодан, он быстро покидает их квартиру, надеясь, что они оба смогут разобраться в своих чувствах за следующую неделю.

***

— Крис, соберись, это все хуйня, — недовольно смотря на Ифаня, говорит Лухан — его буккер и по совместительству лучший друг.

— Реально, Крис, что с тобой? — Чондэ, давно знакомый Ифаню фотограф, с которым очень приятно и классно работать, смотрит в экран на получившиеся снимки. Они, честно сказать, совершенно не оправдывали ожиданий.

— Простите… Сейчас я соберусь, дайте мне минутку, — Крис и сам дико собой не доволен, ведь ненужные проблемы в отношениях сейчас ужасно портят ему настроение.

Лухан просит перерыв десять минут и выводит Ифаня за пределы студии, чтобы дать ему перекусить и поговорить.

— Что случилось, Ву? Ты сам не свой, — взволнованно вздыхает он, ведь кроме съемки, находящейся под угрозой срыва, его волновало состояние друга.

— Чан сделал мне предложение и потом забрал его. Когда я уезжал, он даже толком не попрощался со мной. Правда, прости, я сейчас соберусь, а потом, если хочешь выслушивать мое нытье, поедем в бар? — Крис жалостливо смотрит на Лу, надеясь на его благосклонность. Когда друг, глубоко вздохнув, кивает, не расспрашивая дальше подробности, Фань слабо улыбается и с благодарностью принимает стакан кофе от ассистентки.

Оставшееся время съемки он выкладывается настолько, насколько может, и Чондэ даже нравятся несколько снимков. В общем-то, заказчик остается довольным и Фаню удается избежать штрафов, а уже вечером, когда они с Ханем находят классный бар по советам того же Чена, Крис изливается другу, чувствуя себя придурком из-за того, что так жалуется на своего парня, но под градусом все его чувства рвутся наружу. Ужасно тянет позвонить Чану и напихать ему в панамку, но Лухан вовремя его останавливает от греха подальше.

— Слушай, раз его так сильно задело то, что ты решил выставить его предложение на всеобщее обозрение, может, ты реально не будешь этого делать? — рассуждает Хань.

— Ты вообще слушал то, что я тебе тут рассказывал час как? — непонимающе смотрит на друга Крис. Он тут душу изливает, что его работу не принимают, а ему предлагают от нее отказаться.

— Твое нытье сложно было прослушать, — усмехается Лу, получая от Фаня тычок в плечо и очень возмущенный взгляд. — Ну что? Я серьезно, Ифань, он ведь сказал, что хочет сделать этот момент интимным, чтобы только вы, значит для него это важно. А рекламные контракты, чтобы у тебя была шикарная свадьба, я тебе и без того предоставлю.

— Но… но как же…

— Что? Поговорите с ним серьезно, спроси у него, что он хочет оставить личным, а что публичным, придите к компромиссу. Бля, Ву, что ты как маленький, будто вы только первый год встречаетесь, — закатывает глаза Лухан. — Ты и так своих подписчиков балуешь контентом, как никто другой. Полуголые фотки с Чаном почти каждую неделю, как ты еще ваш секс не транслировал в прямой эфир? — смеется Лу, не пытаясь даже отбиться, когда пьяный буйвол в лице Криса наваливается на него в попытках избить. Конечно, ему быстро удается усмирить пыл друга, но смотреть на на него все равно было забавно, ведь на его лице отражался весь мыслительный процесс. Хань решил не тревожить его, пока он думает. Может, и придет к чему-то годному.

Крис и правда задумывается о том, сколько всего он раскрывает для своих подписчиков, для которых не жалел никаких тайн: в прямых эфирах отвечал на личные вопросы, давал советы, если просили, делился своим опытом и никогда не спрашивал у Чанеля, согласен ли он на то, чтобы о том сколько и как он трахает Криса знали пара миллионов человек.

— Я пиздобол, да? — грустно вздыхает Крис.

— Еще какой, а он тебя таким очень любит. Не тупи, Ву, ты сделал ему больно, и все его слова — это от отчаянья, — Лу взъерошивает волосы на голове друга и задумчиво оценивает его вид. — Мне надоели твои патлы, завтра подстрижем тебя.

Крис только плечами пожимает, ведь ему сейчас было все равно на свой внешний вид. Снова захотелось позвонить Чанелю, но Хань все еще не отдавал в руки телефон: мало ли ему захочется рассказать всему миру о том, как он с горя бухает в парижском баре.

Перед тем как уснуть, Ифань много думает о том, что делать в сложившейся ситуации, ворочается и не может найти себе места. Уязвленное ранее эго все еще пытается подавать признаки жизни, но Ифань душит в себе эти ненужные потуги оправдать себя. Он виноват, он действительно обидел Чанеля, и именно ему придется разрешать их конфликт, даже несмотря на то, что он вот уже пятый день в Париже, а Чанель ему только один раз написал. Он имеет право злиться и обижаться, Крис это принимает.

***

Крис выходит из салона, чувствуя себя так хорошо и обновленно, ведь ему сделали шикарную стрижку, и ему правда уже не терпелось показать ее любимому, поэтому, решив, что они достаточно дулись друг на друга, звонит Чанелю. Вообще, ради мира в их отношениях он заставил Лухана найти ему время в расписании на психотерапевта, чтобы разобраться со своей инста-зависимостью.

— Фань, ты сдурел? Ты видел, какой у меня сейчас час? — Чан еле продирает глаза, смотря на парня, который выглядел очень странно. Во-первых, довольно счастливым, сиял своей улыбкой и даже десен не стеснялся, из-за чего в груди даже немного укололо: он тут страдает из-за этого придурка, а тот лыбится чему-то. Во-вторых, с его волосами явно что-то не то.

— Прости, солнышко, я просто не мог не позвонить! — Фань невольно любуется заспанным лицом, милым прищуром и надутыми губами Чанеля, ощущая, как чертовски он соскучился по нему. — Лу повел меня стричься, твои любимые волосы обрезали, но ухватиться все еще есть за что, — смеется Крис, показывая Чану затылок.

— Ты выглядишь очень красиво, но похож на кореянок с такой челкой, — усмехается Чанель, рассматривая Криса получше, ведь глаза уже перестали болеть от яркого света.

— Лу уже успел поугарать, но мне нравится. Он уже нашел мне фотографа, который меня в новом образе пофоткает… Я тут уже закончил, послезавтра прилечу домой… Ты же встретишь меня? — Фань кусает губы, боясь услышать отрицательный ответ, ведь на рейс его не провели, вполне возможно, что и не встретят.

— Куда я денусь? Прости… за то утро, я правда был очень на тебя обижен, — вздыхает Чанель, понимая, что даже так он не может долго обижаться на Ифаня, особенно когда тот звонит ему, чтобы похвастаться новой стрижкой.

— Ничего… — Ифань неловко улыбается. — Чанни… я понимаю, что очень задел тебя, правда, я прилечу, и мы поговорим, хорошо? А еще я записался к психотерапевту, первый сеанс через три дня, чтобы… ну, разобраться, почему я так зависим от Инстаграма.

— Ого, вау, — Чан не может описать свой шок, ведь думал, что Ифань до последнего будет оправдываться и защищаться, а оказывается, тот не только понимает свою проблему, но и хочет ее решать. — Черт, Фань, я очень рад, правда! Я буду тебя поддерживать, не переживай, ладно? И мы обязательно поговорим, прости, что я так взъелся на тебя… — Чану теперь становится даже совестно, хотя еще пять минут назад он думал иначе. Но то, что Ифань готов ради него на такие шаги, очень поражает и заставляет самого так же задуматься о своем поведении.

— Спасибо, что понял, — Крис тепло смотрит на любимого, надеясь, что они и правда смогут все решить. — Я пойду, ладно? А ты спи, пусть тебе приснюсь я, и ты проснешься утром от того, что бесстыдно кончил во сне, — смеется Крис, сказав все так отвратительно только из-за Лухана, который подошел к нему, чтобы забрать в такси. Скривившиеся мордашки и Лу, и Чана определенно того стоили.

— Придурок, — закатывает глаза Лухан, заставляя Криса таки попрощаться с любимым парнем.

***

Ифань очень нервничает, пока ждет Чанеля, сидя в кофейне и рассматривая кольцо, которое только что купил. Он очень долго выбирал его, кажется, доведя не только себя до нервного тика, но и консультантку, которая показывала ему чуть ли не каждое кольцо с витрины, ища нужный размер и давая померить, пока Крис не выбрал то самое. Ифань и не догадывался, через что пришлось пройти Чанелю, когда тот собирался делать предложение ему. Становится стыдно, несмотря на то, что он уже четыре раза был у психотерапевта, немного разобрался в своей зависимости, понял причину выбора профессии, поплакал из-за своих детских комплексов, на самом деле осознал себя и причины своего поведения. Фань даже понял, почему влюбился именно в Чанеля, поначалу даже испугавшись, что чувства могут уйти, если он понял все. Но его уверили, что психотерапия не так работает и Крис любить не перестанет. Он и правда не перестал. Наоборот даже сильнее проникся безграничной нежностью к Чанелю, который его таким придурком принял, даже на уступки пошел, позволив Крису отвоевать полуголые фотографии с Чанелем, потому что без них его аккаунт точно потеряет свой шарм. Взамен он пообещал Чанелю оставлять чувственные и личные моменты действительно личными.

— Если честно, я от тебя такого не ожидал, — Чанель усмехается, устало падая на диванчик перед парнем, еле найдя эту кофейню, ведь это было не просто рядовое заведение с красивыми фонами для фотографий в Инстаграм, коих сейчас на каждом углу по десятку, а  
особенное: без интернета и связи, будто попал в клетку Фарадея. Даже слоган у этой кофейни был о том, чтобы люди разговаривали друг с другом, а не со своими телефонами. Чану это показалось очень забавным, и было очень интересно, сможет ли Ифань просидеть здесь дольше часа.

— И тебе привет, — буркает Крис. — Я хотел поговорить… Думаю, это место подходит как нельзя лучше.

Чанель усмехается, чувствуя некую гордость за своего любимого. Тот и правда делает успехи не только благодаря своим сеансам. Он уверен, что Крис и сам смог бы наладить все в своей голове. Ему приятно, что Ифань его понял, а не как всегда воспринял все в штыки, поэтому сидеть здесь без связи и интернета только в радость. Он отлучается на минуту, чтобы взять себе кофе и что-то поесть, он бы и Фаню взял, но рядом с ним уже стояла полупустая чашка с латте, а вернувшись, удивленно обнаруживает на блюдце с чашкой золотое кольцо с россыпью бриллиантов.

— Что-то я не видел, чтобы тут были какие-то акции: купи чашку капучино, получи колечко от заведения, — усмехается он. — Может с руки баристы слетело?

— Чанни, блять, ты прикалываешься? — Крис падает лицом в свои руки, потому что иногда его любимый парень непроходимый тупица. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Чанель и правда растерян, и это его чертовски умиляет. Значит не зря он попросил паренька за стойкой немного ему помочь. — Будешь моим мужем? — тихо спрашивает он, сев рядом с Чаном и взяв его за руки.

Чанель еще больше теряется, тупя взгляд сначала на переплетенных с Ифанем пальцах, а потом переводит его на красивое кольцо. В голове тут же всплывают собственные мысли о том, как бы повторно позвать Ифаня замуж, чтобы не казаться дураком, но ему и в голову прийти не могло, что Крис захочет сделать это сам, да еще и в таком символичном месте.

— Ты это… правда? — Чан дует губы. Этот момент чувствуется не так, как когда он сам делал Крису предложение. Чанель не волнуется о согласии Фаня, не переживает, чтобы все прошло хорошо, даже не чувствует себя ответственным за все происходящее. Он чувствует себя тем придурком на студенческой вечеринке, где напился и осмелился подойти к Ифаню, ведь другой возможности могло просто больше не представиться. И дело не в том, что Крис казался недоступным и очень желанным, а Чан недостойным такого прекрасного парня, а в том, что он сейчас счастлив до чертиков и безумно волнуется совсем как тогда, когда Крис не отказал ему, а потянул танцевать.

— Ну, Чанни, — Крис взволнованно касается порозовевшей щеки парня, ласково поглаживая его и смотря в темные глаза, из которых вот-вот, казалось, потекут слезы. — Ты чего?

— Я просто… когда я уже перестану видеть в тебе недосягаемого принца, я, блин, видел, как ты в носу ковыряешься и сопли свои по футболке размазываешь, — ноет Чанель, не упоминая о привычке Криса внезапно захотеть в туалет, когда Чанель в душе. — Свадьба будет такой красивой и сказочной, как ты захочешь, но никаких трансляций в Инстаграм, родители и самые близкие друзья… И ты не станешь объявлять дату свадьбы у себя в историях, — бурчит он, крепко прижав Фаня к себе и спрятавшись у него в шее.

— Хорошо, солнце, — улыбается Крис, даже не обижаясь на упоминания того, какой он не идеальный. Все же это правда — он просто человек, а Чанеля он тоже отведет как-нибудь к психотерапевту, чтобы тот перестал унижать себя в своих глазах. — Но профессиональный фотограф будет, и несколько фотографий со свадьбы я выложу… Но уже после нее.

— Так я согласен, — Чанель шмыгает носом и чуть отстраняется, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу своего теперь уже жениха. — У меня от мыслей, что ты мой жених и будущий муж аж пальчики на ногах поджимаются, — глупо улыбается он, прикрыв глаза. Счастье буквально разливается по телу, согревая и наполняя его трепетом. Хотелось дарить всю свою нежность и ласку лишь одному единственному человеку, который так много значит для него. В голове снова всплывает тот их разговор о доверии, и Чан осознает, что находится в Ифане полностью, как и Ифань поселился в нем уже давно. И осталось надеяться, что очень надолго.

— А мне от этих мыслей хочется утянуть тебя в постель… — Крис даже ерзает на месте, ощущая зудящее желание поскорее окунуться в неистовую негу вместе с будущим мужем. — Вернемся домой, и я тебя из спальни не выпущу!

— Но сначала надень кольцо, — Чан выпрямляется, чтобы Ифань наконец сделал то, что он не смог чуть больше месяца назад.

— А ты мое, случайно, с собой не носишь? — Крису хотелось и на своем пальце видеть символ их любви.

— Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств, — Чан счастливо улыбается и достает кольцо Ифаня из своего кошелька. — Я люблю тебя, — совсем тихо шепчет он в губы Криса, чувствуя как его пальца касается прохладный металл.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Фань глупо хихикает, наконец ощущая легкую тяжесть на пальце. — Мой будущий муж…

***

— И куда потянулась твоя рука? — Чанель хмурится, ведь стоило ему отвлечься на свою чашку с кофе, пока Крис лежал у него на груди и рассказывал о том, какой видит их свадьбу, Ифань попытался взять со стола свой телефон.

— Ну чего ты сразу брови свел, зануда, смотри, — Крис фыркает и, открыв календарь, добавляет на сегодняшний день заметку «Помолвка» и кучу смайликов-сердечек. — Чтобы не забыть.

— Ладно, давай выберем дату свадьбы, раз уж ты открыл свое расписание, — глядя в телефон Криса, где уже все даты на полгода вперед были расписаны.

Крис улыбается и, чмокнув Чанеля в щеку, ищет свободные недели, ведь с его планами на свадьбу одного дня им точно не хватит. Лухану о своем незапланированном отпуске на месяц он сообщит позже, ведь будет это нескоро и волновать своего менеджера ему не хочется лишний раз, пусть и понимает, что лучший друг в первую очередь будет за него очень рад.


End file.
